


Thanks for the memories

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, give it a chance, side swan queen, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Zelena turns Emma into a 4 year old. Snow and David see this as a second chance, while Regina just really wants her girlfriend backSo much family fluff, even if you don’t ship swanqueen give this a chance because they’re quite minimal!





	Thanks for the memories

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting stuff honestly.

Of all the things Regina or anyone for that matter had expected, Emma being turned into a toddler was not one of them. After a run in with zelena, the witch had thrown green almost glittery powder over the Saviour before disappearing herself.

It caused a massive green cloud to enclose around Emma, before clearing and leaving a small blonde child in its wake. Everyone had frozen at the sight, until little Emmas eyes widened and lip trembled. The scared child started wailing, before turning on the spot and catching the eyes of Snow.

“Mommy!!” She wails, sticking her arms in the air.

It’s enough to bring snow back to reality, rushing to her daughters side and engulfing her in a massive hug. Little emmas legs wrap around her mother’s torso as she clings to her jacket. Snow makes eye contact with Regina, both completely gobsmacked.

 

Xxxxxx

 

It’s been an hour since Emma was turned back into a 4 year old, and everyone’s had time to process it. Although they’re willing to find some way to reverse whatever spell this was for Henry’s sake, the charmings are over the moon at the second chance they’ve been given.

It appears Emma only remembers her parents, and that’s it. Regina can only huff, fighting the urge to stomp her foot like a toddler. She can admit Emma is absolutely adorable, but she would very much like her ADULT girlfriend back.

She honestly feels like she’s going through a break up right now.

Snow and ruby had eagerly taken Emma out shopping for clothes and toys. They had invited Regina, but the brunette had instead decided to team up with blue to try reverse whatever this spell was.

Henry had taken the news surprisingly well, deciding to see the humor in it. His birth mother was now younger then him, and he found it absolutely hilarious.

Xxxxxx

 

Regina visits the next day with Henry, noticing the house is flooded with toys. Huffing slightly she walks in further, catching sight of the charmings.

They where on the couch, Emma was fully in Snows lap, head on her mothers chest. They where watching frozen, it appears. Both snow and David where singing along to “love is an open door”, with David clapping and dancing, and snow randomly tickling emmas tummy.

Regina can’t help but smile at the sight, and emmas loud giggles. Emma was always reserved as an adult, and only laughs fully on very rare occasions. To see her laugh so openly both squeezed and warmed her heart.

Henry runs to join the family, wedging himself next to David with a wide grin. Regina slowly closes the door, returning the smile snow shoots her in greeting. This is all still weird, she thinks. Being civil. Ever since Regina and Emma-adult Emma- had gotten together, her strained relationship with the charmings seemed to mend itself.

Little Emma turns as well, standing up on her mothers lap and grinning widely at her new friend.

“Gina!!! Come watch frozen with me!!” She screams happily.

And well, Regina could never say no to Emma.

Xxxxxxx

If you where to ask snow how she felt about this, she would say she hopes they don’t find a way to reverse it. Of course she understand that henry needs his mother, and would essentially have to grow up without her. But, snow can’t help but want to be selfish.

She barely knows what happened in emmas past, but she does know that she felt alone. That she felt unwanted and unloved. So screw her for wanting to give Emma nothing but happy memories.

It’s been 3 days, and these have quite possibly been the best three days of her life. Apart from the day she was reunited with Emma. Herself and David have already mad a bucket list, to do things with their daughter before she was returned to her adult self.

So far they’ve had movie marathons, they’ve eaten their weight in ice cream and had enough dance parties to last a life time. Today they where headed to the park for a picnic. They decided to walk there, considering it was a nice day and the park wasn’t too far from their apartment.

Snow stands behind David and Emma, carrying the picnic blanket and basket. Emma is clutching David’s hand, babbling excitedly about the playground at the park. She then shakes her fathers hand back and forth.

“I wanna skip daddy can I skip?” She asks happily.

“Of course, lets do it together” David responds with a grin.

Snow barks out a laugh, watching her husband skip dramatically down the path with her daughter. Emma’s infectious laughter is probably heard all over town. 

Xxxxxxx

 

“Better watch out bad guys!! Super Emma is here!!” Emma shouts confidentially, plastic sword in hand.

Snow fails to hold in her laughter as she takes in the sight of her daughter. She was wearing her Batman onesie, with her peppa pig blanket tied around her neck in a makeshift cape. She stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip, and other hand raised to the sky with the sword.

“Stop right there super Emma for it is I, the evil king!” David says dramatically, an identical plastic sword in his hand.

“Prepare to lose!” Emma shouts before launching for her dad.

They engage in an epic sword battle, Emma swatting almost violently at her dads sword. But, her dad expertly matches her swats, and soon Emma widens her eyes dramatically.

“I wish I could fly!!” She shouts, looking to her mom pleadingly.

Snow catches on straight away, practically sprinting across the apartment to hoist her daughter in the air. Emma cheers, staying in a Superman pose while her mother hoists her higher, resting the girls shins on her shoulder, both hands holding Emma up by her armpits.

She runs carefully around the living room, absolutely loving the sounds of her daughters laughter. Turning her direction, she runs to her bedroom, dropping a giggling Emma onto her bed, and jumping in afterwards.

Both girls are laughing so hard they don’t notice David snapping a photo of them.

Xxxxxxx

It’s been 3 weeks, and Regina had to stop herself from smacking her head against the wall. Three weeks and all the blue fairy could come up with was “true loves kiss”. Both snow and David have kissed their daughter since she turned into a Child and nothing.

“Can you think of anyone else?”

“Henry. But he already tried.”

“What about-“

“No.”

“Regina…”

“I said no!”

Except Regina was out of options, and was desperate. She swallowed down the surge of anxiety she felt and got up to leave the fairy’s home. It wasn’t gonna work anyways.

Xxxxxxxx

“Regina she’s four years old!” Snow whisper shouts.

“I’m not saying I’ll French kiss her!” Regina whispers harshly back, face beet red.

“What do you suggest then?” David asks lowly, much more calm than his wife.

“On the forehead. Like Henry.” Regina responds.

She watches as both charmings mull the words over, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Eventually they both nod, before turning to the woman again.

“Okay. But can you do something for us first?” Snow asks softly.

“Of course.”

 

Snow and David position themselves on the couch, leaving a small space for Emma. The toddler stubbornly insisted on both her parents to close the gap, climbing to sit on both their laps with a grin. 

Regina stands in front of them, positioning the camera and making sure the image was clear. Snow brings the hand that’s not wrapped around David towards Emma at the same time David does. They both tickle emmas sides, grinning happily at their squealing daughter.

Regina takes a photo of them just like that, then another when they’ve settled. When she’s finished, she waits from a nod from the charmings before kneeling in front of Emma. Emma grins, poking Regina in the noise with a giggle.

Regina smiles, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss against emmas forehead. At first nothing happens, Regina almost huffing before a white cloud appears, engulfing Emma in a swirl. Regina, still kneeling, glances up in awe as an adult Emma reappears, and impossibly soft eyes are shining at her.

“Emma!” Regina gasps, flailing in her attempt to stand.

Emma chuckles, helping the woman up. Regina pulls the blonde into a tight embrace, breathing deeply to desperately keep her emotions in check. It worked. Holy shit it worked. True love. True. Love.

Breaking apart Regina gently cradles emmas face before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, aware of their audience. As if Emma can read her mind she pulls back, turning and engulfing her parents into a soft embrace.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

“You remember?”

“Yeah, thanks for the memories.” 

“Of course.”

They embrace again, and Emma feels a surge of happiness she didn’t feel before.

Xxxxxx

A week after being turned back, Emma enters her parents apartment only to be rendered motionless. It had been cleaned of all the children’s toys, but it was the walls that caught emmas eyes. 

They where littered with photos, all from the weeks Emma spent back in her 4 year old body. The majority of the photos had the little family smiling or mid laugh, with some of them showing Emma and snow cooking, or David and Emma sword fighting.

Happy tears filled her eyes as she finally got her feet to move again. A very large photo frame stood in the middle of the living room. It was the last photo they took, Emma mid laughing while being tickled by her parents.

“Regina captured us perfectly.” Snow said softly.

“Yeah, yeah she did.” Emma says just as softly.

She truly was thankful for all the memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know you’re thoughts!!! Or give me prompts??


End file.
